Today, test-sensor cartridges are commonly used to individually dispense test sensors. For example, test sensor cartridges may be used in, for example, glucose meters to dispense test sensors for use with the meter. The cartridges are used to store multiple test sensors and assist in keeping the sensors sterile and clean until they are required for use. Typically, the cartridge contains some type of pushing mechanism that ejects each test sensor. In some devices, a slider is used to actuate the pushing mechanism.
Typically, it is necessary for the slider to be moved a distance equal to the distance the test sensor must move to eject the sensor, thus, making it difficult for some users to eject the sensor. For example, people with small hands, such as children, may encounter difficulties dispensing test sensors from typical cartridges.
Thus, there exists a need for a test sensor cartridge that addresses these issues.